The day they met again
by Peacheh-Kate
Summary: Post Judgment day. 3 years after in fact. How will the team react to being reunited? TIVA, Maybe some McAbby
1. From NCIS to FBI

It was three years since Director Vance had broken up Gibbs' Team. In the resulting few months that followed Gibbs had managaed to coerce Vance into giving him back his team. Or what he could give him back. Looking around the Pit Gibbs' eyes lingered on DiNozzo, chatting some his latest 'skirt' on the phone, to McGee who was busy typing or playing some game. The desk next to his was empty. He had refused to accept a new team member. The last agent assigned to his team had ran, ran right out of the building and failed to show up for work since then.

Vance had informed him repeatedly that Officer David would no longer be returning as the Director of Mossad had taken great offence at her laision being terminated and refused to co-operate with Vance. He even refused to let them have any form of contact with Ziva. None of them knew where she was living, or even if she was still living.

Oddly enough. She was actually just across town. Battling to get a 3 year old out of her car.

'Sophie, Princess, Please! Move your hands, what have you done!?'

She sighed at the entangled cocoon her daughter had created with her seat belt and a piece of rope she had found in the garage and was now carrying around with her. Frowning, Ziva slipped her knife out of her pocket and cut the rope. Sophie looked at her in horror then sulked at being cut out of her prison.

Chuckling Ziva picked her up and shut the door with her hip. She walked towards the day care centre attached to where she worked. After ten minutes of struggling to pry Sophie's arms from her kneck she was finally entering the building. Just as she dumped her bag under her desk her phone rang. She picked it up and after a brief conversation she turned to her team, telling them they have a case. Indicating one of her agents she order;

'We need all intel you can get me on Raphael Anders. Suspected terrorism, apparently his wife is coming to pay us a visit. You' - Pointing to the agent lurking in the corner - 'Go meet her, bring her to me. Do not question her and do not hit on her, got it!?'

She turned back to the remaining two agents, and raised her eyebrows, they glanced at each other. so she pointed to them each in turn, 'Coffee' and moving her arm to point at the other she thought for a moment, what else did she want? 'Waffles.'

Back at NCIS Gibbs had also received a similar call, from one Tobias Fornell. Obviously pissed off, Gibbs stormed out of the Pit shouting back at Tony and Tim to grab their gear and get their asses down here. Instantly they followed just making it into the elevator. Five minutes of erratic driving later and they arrived on a crime scene.

'Fornell!' Screamed Gibbs. 'Get away from my Marine!'

'Gibbs, we've allready started processing the scene. We only just found out he was a marine and - '

'I don't care, this is MY jursdiction.' With that Gibbs ducked under the tape followed by his team.

As Fornell and Gibbs discussed the case and all that they had found out McGee took photos of the bodies as Tony sketched, both every now and then glancing over to where Gibbs was talking with Fornell. They saw Gibbs sigh and turn to walk towards them, they immediately both turned to look back at the body and continue collecting evidence.

_Smack Smack_

'Ow Boss What was - '

'Eavesdropping. We're going back with Fornell to the FBI where he is going to update them on everything about this killer, he killed before they think, except this is the first time they have managed to I.D. the vic. O.K.?'


	2. Some secrets shouldn't stay hidden

_Unfortunately does not own NCIS. If I did there would be more Tiva, McAbby and Jibbs._

* * *

After sucessfully delegating tasks to her agents Ziva sat down and switched on her computer, she quickly scanned her E-mails. Nothing much of use, she had to fill out some reports or something. She lent back in her chair and glanced up at the ceiling, contemplating her life, as she often did in a morning, thankful she was she had it easy these days, she missed NCIS. FBI was just not the same. She jumped as her phone rang. After another short phone call she wandered out of their office. Collecting her coffee and waffles on the way.

She met the caller on the stairs coming down from their office, he gestured that they should walk together. After a few minutes of silence they had arrived at the back of the building, where they overlooked a nearby park, they both smiled as they watched the children playing on the swings. She turned to him, questioning him with a look.

'NCIS is coming to headquarters, they should be here withing the next ten minutes. Your father only agreed to let you stay here as an agent if you never had any contact with them. So Please Agent David, don't try to contact them, we both know what will happen if you do.'

She acknowleded him and quickly head back to her office and shut the door. NCIS never came to the FBI, she wondered for a moment why they were coming here, but then thought it best not to dwell on the situation. She frowned at her team, who were watching her. She gave them a true Gibbs' glare and sat at her desk, where she could clearly see the elevator that allowed access to this floor.

Meanwhile, NCIS' top team just disembarked from the NCIS van outside of the FBI HQ. Following Gibbs inside, McGee and DiNozzo took in their surroundings, with a mix of awe and jealousy.

'How come NCIS isn't as extravagant as this place?' questioned DiNozzo earning himself a smack to the head and a glare. They slowly trickled onto the third floor where they were summoned to meet Fornell at his office. They ducked in and were quickly given the lowdown on the previous three victims. All slim, pretty, early twenties, The kind of women who attract attention wherever they go. They all died of asphixia and all were naked with a necklace on, identical each time a simple gold Star of David.

'So the guy is religious?' The Star of David had affected him in a way he couldn't understand, though he knew it was because of Ziva. Tony glanced around the room, 'Hmm, well it has to be religion based. Was the Marine a Jew?' recalling her necklace, she was all they had to go on.

'No, she wasn't so we think that the symbols are props. Though we don't know to what end yet.' Fornell sighed.

Gibbs spoke up this time, 'Well, the guy is probably after this religion, so maybe we are looking for a Hamas terrorist? Or at least somebody who doesn't like Jews. Neo-Nazi?'

Ziva had been glancing up from her computer everytime she heard the doors of the elevator open and close. The last time she glanced up she froze, her fears coming to bear, she watched, masked from their view, as Agent Gibbs, Agent McGee and Agent DiNozzo wandered down the corridor and turn in at the office next to hers. She turned up from her desk, walked towards the window and in one hand pulling out her cell and the other she leant on the window sill her forehed grazing the cold glass. She dialled a familliar number out of habit more than anything since leaving Mossad she had been on much better terms with her father, becoming a parent herself had causd her judgment to shift.

'Shalom?'

'Shalom Aba.'

'Ziva? What is the matter, I hope you are well.' He replied in hebrew.

'Fine aba, Its just... Tony is here with NCIS at the FBI.' She paused for a split second before quickly slipping in that he is not there to see her and that they are working on a case with another agent.

'I highly suggest that you avoid him, If they find out you work at FBI or that you bore his child I will bring you back to Israel, no child of mine will be affiliated with a man not of our culture, You know that Ziva.'

Resigned to the fact she knew this was the only way to protect her daughter she agreed and hung up on him, keeping her forehead on the glass until one of her agents coughed lightly to get her attention, she spun around and questioned him wordlessly, while he imediately plunged into a long winded speach about what information he had aquired about Raphael Anders, though she wasnt listening to a word of it.

* * *

Back in Fornells office Gibbs had attempted to commandeer all the information Fornell had on this case to take back to NCIS, their usual arguement ensued, causing half of Fornells team and McGee to take cover in the hallway. Tony and Agent sacks stayed by their bosses trying to back them up, though they eventually got into an arguement that was not related in any way to the case, it was mainly to do with the time Sacks arrested Tony and was trying to get him locked up for life.

Eventually the Director came down to sort out the riot and after ten minutes had managed to settle the arguement with the result that both teams would be sharing the case. He didn't actually think that that would work out for them, but he had solved a problem temporarily. He knocked lightly on the adjoining office door, and was let in to a furrowed brow and then a sigh, Agent David opened the door a little wider allowing him access to her office. He strode in, and jerked his head towards the door her team scattered. He smiled lightly and then turned to face David, who was holding onto the door handle behind her back.

'Fornell wants information on Hamas, he thinks it is involved in his case. He needs you to get it for him.'

'Can you not just telecomference my father?' She asked, though it was more of a _I would prefer it if you didn't bring me into any of this crap._

'No, and yes. We allready conferenced with him but he only sent us case files that are in Hebrew. We need you to translate them and pull out a list of suspects. It will be easier for you to do that in my office. If Fornell comes in here there is nothing to stop Agent Gibbs following him. It'll put more distance inbetween you.'

'If one of those agents see me, my father will take Sophie, I know he will.' Still rather skeptical about having to sneak past Fornells office.

'Well we can take the stairs. Your agents are well trained, leave Agent Cody in charge. They can deal with your case, while you deal with Fornell's.'

'I don't have a choice do I?' She smiled lightly before following him out of the office, a note scribbled on Cody's desk. They turned left and rounded a corner to a flight of stairs, they walked them in silence. Not realising that a shocked and confused computer geek was busy texting a gothic forensic scientist with an unhealthy obsession for caffeinated soda, about how he had just seen an agent whom he was sure was a one Ziva David.

* * *

_Ugh. I'm not exactly sure where this is going. I wrote this chapter last night but then i just re-wrote it and now I'm going to have to re-write the other chapters, which is actually a good thing because well they were rubbish. If anybody has any remarkably amazing ideas at to how I should take this on please let me know. This is my first FanFic. That I've written properly anyway. So yeah. Please let me know what you did / didn't like about it to give me a better idea as to how to shape it._

_xoxo Kate._


	3. Things that go Bump in the day

_Disclaimer: Owns nothing. _

_A huge massive thank you to all my reviewers. I love you all, Cookies for everyone!_

* * *

'OhMyGodOhMyGod. Are-you-sure-Timmy-I-mean-are-you-really-sure-because-it-might-not-be-her-lots-of-people-have-dark-hair-and-talk-with-an-accent-oh-my-god-Tony-is-going-to-freak-out-when-he-finds-out-Timmy-go-find-her-now-please-I-want-to-talk-to-her-I-cant-believe-we-spent-three-years-looking-and-she-was-right-here-all-along-and-not-dead-in-some-far-away-country-somewhere.'

After Abby's rather distracting rant that Timothy caught little more than two words of he was stunned into silence. Which was quite a good job as at the very moment Gibbs walked in arguing with an obviously angered Fornell. 'Bye Abs, Gotta go' he quickly hung up the phone and attempted to tell his boss what he had managed to find out in relation to the case, which actually was virtually nothing.

While Gibbs was distracted by his agent's mumbled ranbling Fornell used this opportunity to sneak out of the office and jump into the elevator up the the top floor, where he knew the director was waiting for him. He ran out the elevator and stopped just outside the door, straightened his tie and held up his hand to knock on the door when a voice rang out informing him to 'Come in.' He did so, and the door was closed directly behind him, Agent David stood holding the door handle.

'You came alone, Yes?' she quizzed, him nodding in reply, She twisted the lock on the handle muttering about not being disturbed.

'I only came for information, whats with all the secrecy and door locking!?' His question only answered with a glare. He sighed and stepped towards the desk near the opposite wall facing the door. Agent David walked around him and picked up a folder on the desk.

'All the information my father sent over. Translated into English, mostly, What is relevant has been translated. Nothing more.' Fornell nodded, and turned back towards the door when he was stopped, 'An anonomous source gave you this. Not I, You do not even know where I am, or even who I am. Remember.' He unlocked the door and stepped back into the elevator. Ziva slipped into one of the chairs near the directors desk. _'It's going to be a long day._' She thought.

* * *

'Where did you go Tobias!? Whats that?' He pulled the folder out of his hands and scanned the first page quickly. 'Hebrew? What goods thi-' He reached a few pages back where it turned into English. He scoffed,'Where did you get this, and why is it in two languages?'

'Anonomous source sent it, in Hebrew, had a translator write it up in English. Its all the Hamas terrorists that are in America right now. Look them up,' He addressed everybody in the room, 'I want to know where they are now, what they do, what they are planning, everything. NOW!' He turned back to Gibbs who had had the file removen from his grasp and nodded to him.

It took the team less than an hour to look up every person on the list, which was about 25, they had narrowed it down to 9 possibles. That was quite easy actually considering half of the terrorists were either in jail or dead. McGee had actually started to wonder, after the fourth suspect he crossed off for being deceased, how acturate this intell really was. Gibbs and Fornell quickly split everybody up into teams, Fornell had 4 men with him so he paired them up giving them 2 suspects each to find and interrogate, DiNozzo and McGee had the same, leaving Fornell and Gibbs with the last 3 suspects.

When McGee and DiNozzo, had found and interviewed their first suspect, with his alibi to be confirmed and DNA samples to send to the lab, they were heading back to the car when McGee's phone rang. He quickly answered it with a smart, 'McGee.' To be answered by another ramble by Abby about how she thinks that it is only a 5 chance it was actually Ziva he saw and then leapt into how she had figured this out. Her rant however was cut short when DiNozzo grabbed the phone out of 'Probie's' hand and grinned into the receiver, 'Abby! What are you and McProbie gossiping about today!?'

'Oh, Well McGee thought he saw a girl he knew at the FBI headquarters this morning and I was just telling him how unlikely it was that it was actually her, because approximately 30 of America have dark brown hair, and I mean, about 50 is Female -'

'Aaand still probie can't get a date.' He couldn't resist the chance, he flashed McGee his infamous smile and continued to listen to abby's ramble about how she didn't think the McGee actually saw Ziva but a girl who looked an awful lot like her, with an Israeli accent. It took Tony a while to process that Abby had actually said Ziva's name, and when he did he dropped everything he was holding and screamed, 'What!? You saw Ziva, when was you going to share this McGee!?' However, before McGee even had time to think up an excuse, an explosiong came from the house behind them, shattering the windows and knocking both Tony and McGee to the floor. Abby now screaming over the phone in a panic.

Ziva was still 'hiding' out in the directors office, she had taken to refiling all his folders, re-organising his desk, and was currently dusting his bookshelf, which she had alphabetised. She heard the door creak open slightly and instantly darted behind it, waiting to see who emerged. When she noticed it was only the director she sighed, and walked back over to his shelves and continued her attack against the dead bodie cells currently resting inbetween Hardy and Seamus Heaney.

'I take it you are bored. You, rearranged my books!?'

'Yes, and Yes. I wish to go back to my office now, can I?'

'Call your father, ask him if he wishes you to work, or to get caught. Or maybe you should ask him if he wants you to be happy or miserable.' Though he muttered this last sentance under his breath to avoid a political massacre, he hoped she would not relay that onto her father. She smiled at him, told him she will do just that and pulled out her cell phone, and dialled her fathers number for the second time that day, he would not be happy.

'Shalom, Ziva, again. What now?' he answered in Hebrew.

'We should talk, and you aren't going to like what I have to say.'

* * *

_Does this count as a cliffhanger!? _

_So, either, Tony **and** McGee are going to be seriously injured, Tony **or **McGee are going to be seriously injured, or they will both be fine._

_Oh and If it is a little disjointed its because I did write this chapter, read through it, and deleted it, started writing it, read through the first chapters and went back and edited it but if it doesnt quite fit then its because I got confused considering i totally just changed the storyline._

_Much love to you all, Please review and let me now how you think this may procede, I think I know how its going to play out now._

_Kate xoxo._


	4. Ring Ring

_Still don't own NCIS. _

_Sorry that its late, I got a little sidetracked yesterday with friend issues. People can be really bitchy sometimes, at least when I bitch I don't do it over the internet so anybody can read it. MySpace, I hate it even more now._

_Thank you to my beloved reviewers. My story isn't Beta'd so if there are any glaring errors, let me know, thanks xoxo Kate_

* * *

McGee and DiNozzo arrived at Bethesda in the same ambulance, arguing over whose fault it was that one of their suspects had blown himself up trying to kill them too. DiNozzo won, after threatening McGee to bleed on him, McGee promptly threw up over the side of his gurney, causing DiNozzo to back up against the opposite wall and grimace. Well they finally made it to Bethesda they actually only spent a few minutes in the hospital, Tony needed stitches in his arm where a shard of glass had ripped through his skin.

As soon as they were discharged they hailed a taxi to take them back to FBI HQ with the news that they think their suspect was quilty but he blew himself up, Tony grimaced at the thought of how Gibbs would react to that, he glanced at McGee who seemed to be having a phone call with somebody, he noticed McGee hold the phone away from his ear and he grinned, Abby.

'McGeeeeeeeee! OhMyGod are you alright, you had me soo worried!?'

'We're good Abs, both of us fine. Not a scratch -' McGee lost the phone to Tony.

'Hey Abs! Hows everything at NCIS?' He paused for a moment. Realising that he had taken the phone from McGee for the second time today, he recalled that previous phone call...

_Flashback_

_'Abby! What are you and McProbie gossiping about today!?'_

_'Oh, Well McGee thought he saw a girl he knew at the FBI headquarters this morning and I was just telling him how unlikely it was that it was actually her, because approximately 30 of America have dark brown hair, and I mean, about 50 is Female -'_

_'Aaand still probie can't get a date.' The phone conversation was cut short by the bomb._

_End Flashback. _

'Hey, Who was that girl McGee said he knew? Ex-Girlfriend? Nah, not McGiggle, who was it Abs?'

'Oh, He ... erm thought he erm ... saw ... Ziva, Tony, he thought he saw Ziva.' Silence. 'But like I said before the chances that it is actually her are like really really really slim Tony, but erm, I'm sure that she is fine. Wherever she is.' More Silence. 'Tony?'

'Hey Abs, Its McGee Tony seems to have zoned out someplace. I'll call you back ok Abs? Later. See yah.' McGee turned back to DiNozzo who was staring forwards, unblinking. Without moving his face an inch he smacked McGee one the back of the head. 'What the ... !?'

DiNozzo slowly turned to face McGee, 'Yah should have told me McGee, or at least taken pictures! So we could prove, or disproove that it was her. Damnit, Drive faster!'

After finally being allowed out of the directors office Ziva quietly made her way back down to her office, she slipped in and shut the door, closed the blinds and asked to be filled in on all the information they had received so far. She was trying to focus on the case in hand though her mind was actually thinking about the conversation she had just had with her father, the arguement that had ensued and the decision they, that is to say, he had come to. She didn't like it, but it was the only way that her father had agreed for her staying at the FBI.

Next door, the case was slowly but surely moving on, they had managed to check out the alibi's of 7 of the suspects, and they were all in the clear, for this case anyway. The remaining two, one of which had been brought into custody and the other, was dead. Fornell and Gibbs were waiting for DiNozzo and McGee to return to fill them in on everything that their dead suspect had mentioned, what he did and what they could make out from his house, the bomb squad was still there with the fire team trying to douse the flames.

They could hear Tony and Tim arguing as they came down the corridor, still over whether or not it actually was Ziva, that was spotted, McGee pointed to the stairs, 'She was going that way. I'm sure if you went and checked all the rooms you'd find the girl and I bet It wasn't her, like Abby said - '

'Shut up Probie, I am telling you that if it is her, that we are going to bring her back to NCIS, I never said that it actually was her. Don't you listen ever!?'

Gibbs sighed as he stuck his head out the room and shouted at the two to shut up and get their asses in there now. They followed instantly, and listened intently to the new analysis of why these women were being murdered and what they were planning to do about it, McGee was listening intently, DiNozzo was of course elsewhere. It wasn't untill Gibbs, Fornell, Sacks and McGee left the room that he realised he wasn't concentrating, he ran out after them to Gibbs snide comment, 'Nice of you to join us DiNozzo' and a smack on the back of the head. 'So erm, where are we going boss?' Another smack on the head. 'You tell him McGee.'

Ziva had been listening intently to Tony and Timothy arguing in the hall, she smiled softly to herself, glad that she could stay in Washington, she did love it here, she realised this was her home that first week she had spent in Tel Aviv after Vance had her laison terminated, she had been staying with her father as her old apartment had been burnt down a year previously. It was after she completed her first mission that she had decided that this was not her anymore, she remembered how her father had reacted to her telling him then that she wanted to leave Mossad, that she couldn't do it anymore. He didn't like it the second or the third time she told him either, but he eventually agreed to let her go back to America to which she was grateful.

She opened the drawer of her desk and pulled out a picture frame. It enclosed a picture of the NCIS gang, her, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, even Jenny, and of course Tony. She turned the picture frame over, and slid the back off it, revealing another picture, except this one was of her and Tony, just the two of them. Abby had taken it at christmas time, when they had all gone to the bar after succesfully solving a high profile case and Tony had tried to get Ziva to get him under the mistletoe. She adamantely refused. Though in the end when she thought nobody had been watching she pecked him on the cheek. She found out the next day that Abby had in fact been spying and snapped the picture which she later E-mailed to both Ziva and Tony.

She smiled as she stroked his face, before putting the picture into her pocket and sliding the framed picture back into her desk drawer. She glanced over at the blackboard, having just realised something that could help them access the cell that they were after. She swung in her chair over to the screen, she signalled for her team to do so as well, 'Campfire' she called it. She talked slowly, allowing her team to jump on her train of thought as she herself started processing her plan.

Fornell knocked on the door of the directors office, Gibbs, and the rest of the team followed, Sacks bring up the rear. 'Director, I need all the information you can get me on a one Raphael Anders, we think he is involved in our case, our main suspect had been calling him every hour on the hour for the past 24. All we can get on him is that he is part of a terrorist organisation that we are trying to bring down, who is running the case?'

'Fornell, a word in private please,' He eyed the other agents with one eyebrow raised. Whom left the room swiftly, well as swiftly as Gibbs ever leaves a room once he has been dismissed from it. 'Fornell, Agent David is running the case into Raphael Anders, You cannot work alongside this with her,' He sighed heavily. 'I will have to ask her to sign it over to you and all information given, you will need to be briefed of course.' He picked up his desk phone and said a few words to his secretary who then put him through to Agent David's office. It rang three times before he frowned, She allways answers on the first ring, second at most he put the phone down. He glanced at Fornell, who pulled out his cell and tried her cell, no answer again, he tried Agent Cody and still no answer.

'Nothing Director, agent Cody isn't answering either.'

'She must have got a lead in her case and is going to get Raphael into custody, or,' He paused thinking, 'You're report said that the women found, all had a Star of David necklace on? I think maybe just to be on the safe side we should track her down, GPS her phone, she is never without it.'

_Headache! Ow._

_ Leave me some love. I don't know when I'm going to update again, I realised I can write a chapter end quite well I just can't write a begining, I hate the middle of stories, Ends and Beginnings I love. _

_So yeah, Tell me what you think, criticism etc, loving it all, helps me to improve, Yes?_

_xoxo Kate_


	5. Should have seen that coming

__

I have a semi plan for this now. Which means squat really, because this story actually had a plan before i rewrote the last few chapters. The fingers do the typing, writing, the brain has nothing to do with it most of the time.

_We all know nobody here own NCIS, unless the writers sneak around in here looking for story ideas. If i was a writer I'd do that, less pressure to 'borrow' some kids work then write your own. Lol. No offence meant to anybody out there that might have found that offensive. Anyway, on with the show!_

* * *

Five minutes into 'canpfire' a dinging noise interrupted them from there spitballing, one of the agents wheeled his chair around to face his computer.

'Hey, He turned his phone back on, He's at a warehouse just outside the city.'

'Lets go, Now. Even if we don't bring him in we can at least see what he is upto.' Though she planned to bring him in, she was getting more pissed off every second NCIS was in the building, and getting outside and getting some action was exactly what she needed.

Ten minutes later they pulled up a few minutes walk away from the warehouses, parking the car out of sight. They walked carefully to a safe spot where they could see what was going on, they seemed to be unloading some rather large boxes out of one lorry and into the warehouse, she had a rather ominous feeling that she didn't really want to get that close to those crates. She pulled out her camera and started snapping shots of them, including Raphael Anders who was talking away on his phone. Her team had spread out and were all trying to get photos of the scene from different angles to help them bring them down. Unfortunately for Ziva the youngest member of her team was also the clumsiest he slipped dropped his camera and instantly drew the attention of everybody in the vicinity.

Within seconds a gun fight began Ziva managed to get seperated from the team as she had gone back out behind one of the buildings to take them out from behind, they were outnumbered five to one. She could at least distract them enough for them to get out of there. She managed to kill 3 of the men before the shots started to return she ducked behind a dumpster for cover and reloaded her weapon. _Ok, your not going to get yourself killed, you have a daughter to protect, a father to murder, and the love of your life walking around your workplace._ She sighed. _Damn, why is my life so freaking complicated._ She ducked out from behind the dumpster to see a pool of blood lying at the other end of the fight, she hoped it wasn't any of her agent's blood. She managed to get back out around the back of the building while distracting several of the men.

However, her concentration was purely focused on the men infront of her she didn't notice the man behind her, until he snaked one arm round her neck pinning a knife to her throat. 'Drop the gun.' She instantly obliged, as he snaked another arm around her waist. She wriggled against his grasp slightly, not comfortable with the intimacy of his touch, as she did so he brought his other arm around the back of her neck and hit her in the head with the handle of the knife. She instantly fell limp in his arms. He nodded to one of the men who came and slung her over his shoulder. They walked back over to the lorries, the gun fight had long since ended. Blood splatter covering most of the crates, concrete and many of the men. Those who were uninjured removed the last crate from the lorry as Ziva was thrown unceremoniously in the back. They then bolted the doors and Raphael and his right hand man took off. The rest of the hired goons went off, back to their eveyday lives.

Back in the alleyway all that was left was Ziva's four agents, bleeding out on the sidewalk and about half a dozen of the hired guns, dead, or about to be. One of the remaining men fired a kill shot into all the hired men's head, knowing that death was preferable to a stint inside, most of these men if they were ever caught would never see the light of day again. He considered shooting all the Feds to make sure, but he decided that was a waste of bullets, none of them would survive long enough to see sunset anyway. He stalked off north, stepping over a one Agent Cody, who peered out from under his eyelids at the man, one hand clutching the wound in his side, the other stretched out, as soon as the man had passd he tried to crawl towards the phone laid bare on the floor inches from his fingertips, the gaping tear in his side ripped pain though his abdomen he relaxed his muscles, sighing he looked towards the sky, the last time he would see it.

He closed his eyes after about an hour, the blood was starting to seep out between his clasped hand, he could feel it trickling warm and wet over his hand, he closed his eyes and thought of his girlfriend, she had been nice this one, only known her a few weeks but she had potential. He started to drift off when a hand pressed down on his neck, he cracked open his eyes to see a face he didn't recognise, a voice he didn't know, though it felt like heaven to him.

'Oh dear. Jethro, this poor fellow seems to be still alive.'

_An hour and 30 minutes previous. Back at FBI HQ_

Fornell practically ran out of the Directors office, the Director walking cautiously behind him he signalled for Gibbs and company to follow. as soon as they arrived in Fornells office he had allready managed to get a lock on her cell phone.

'They're here,' he clicked a few buttons and pulled a map up on his plasma screen showing where Ziva's team was, 'Looks like they got a lead as to where Anders is.' Fornell grabbed his weapons and holstered them, he grabbed his car keys and summoned his team.

'What on earth is going on Fornell, who is at the warehouse and why are they going after our terrorist!? Why is nobody telling us anything?' Though when he didn't receive an answer he just swore under his breath grabbed his own keys and ran out DiNozzo and McGee barely keeping up in time to follow him.

Ten minutes later Fornell arrived at the scene, Gibbs pulling up behind him, they all jumped out and as soon as they spotted the blood, which was pretty soon, as it was hard to miss, they all pulled out their guns and stalked off into the road or alley that seperated two long rows of buildings, warehouses. As soon as they entered the scene they began checking pulses and removing guns from the reach of the none FBI agents. Fornell stalked up and down the road before pulling out his cell phone and having a rather stressful conversation with the drector.

The two teams managed to find, eleven men. Four FBI, Seven unknowns. They also pulled about 13 guns from the scene and five Federal cell phones. One coming from a gap inbetween two warehouses. They found two guns down there and a knife. Gibbs had demanded that all the evidence be turned over to Abby, mainly because she was Gibbs's favourite and was complaining of boredom, and secondly because she was damn good at what she did.

They called in Ducky after another arguement with Fornell but also the FBI's ME, they would be sharing the work, comparing notes. Ducky arrived within ten minutes of being sumoned just before the FBI ME and they both began to check the bodies out, placing the Federal Agents with care into body bags ready to be transported to be autopsied. With each one Ducky shouted out a TOD and preliminary COD. When he reached the last agent, Agent Cody, he bent down frowning, he reached over and placed two fingers on the man's neck. As he did so he saw the man's eyes open slightly, he paused. 'Oh dear.'

'Jethro' he called, 'this poor fellow seems to be still alive.'

At this Gibbs instantly pulled out his cell and dialled for an ambulance, as he ran over to question him to what happened. Fornell got there first.

'Agent Cody, what happened?' He looked down at the agent who mumbled something about an accident and a gun fight. 'You need to tell me where your team leader went.' Cody grunted and tried to shuffle under Ducky's hard grip that as preventing him from moving at all. He pointed towards an empty space. Fornell ran off to investigate. 'There is nothing here!' He sighed. McGee walked up beside him, he walked past him, further up the road. 'Tire marks, could be from a vehicle. There's no way that everybody got killed in a shoot-out, I mean that rarely happens, there must have been more men than this,' he waved his arm at the hitmen, 'The rest must have drove off.'

Fornell walked to the end of the road and looked left and right, they were right next to a major Highway. _Damnit. I'm so screwed. So is David though, by the sounds of things._ He turned around, Gibbs staring at him, point blank. _Maybe I should quit and run off to Mexico. Sounds like a great idea right about now._ He wlaked towards Gibbs. This mission could no longer continue without him knowing the truth, the whole truth.

* * *

_Gosh. My finger joints ache. Can you get arthritis from typing? I bet you can actually, considering its putting pressure on the joints. _

_Anyways, How was this? We might be back with Ziva next chapter, but if it doesn't write very well then we might not be. I don't live in America, so I'm not good on the roads etc. Do you have Highways or motorways?_

_I will be in America one day, I'm looking into coming to Uni there, Been looking at the Uni of New Haven. Don't suppose anybody goes there? I want to be Abby. Forensic scientist ) _

_Review and leave me some love. xoxo Kate_


	6. A step closer

_So sorry its been a while, I didn't really know how to write the next bit. Or this bit... Whatever. _

* * *

Gibbs stared at Fornell incredulously, 'So what your trying to say is that Ziva David has been working in DC for the past 3 years and NCIS was not allowed to know?'

'Yes, well, basically thats the easy part.'

'Easy, Fornell, This must be crap if that was the easy part.'

'Well, yes, You see she wasn't allowed to go back to NCIS because her father didn't allow it, or wouldn't allow it. When she first arrived at FBI she had a daughter, and that was the reason why she had refused to stay in Israel, as a Mossad assasin, she said that it was way to dangerous, so she came back here, but her father only allowed it if she refused to see anybody from NCIS.'

Gibbs just stared at him for a few seconds, before reason took over. 'The father, Israeli? She wouldn't have been pregnant while she was here in America, she would have told me. So who is the babies father? Is he here too?'

'No, Well, yes. She never gave us a name, just that he is American. Sorry to put you down here Jethro, but she was four months pregnant when your Director Vance terminated her laision.' A smug look on Fornell's face as Gibbs gut obviously failed to inform him one of his agents was apparently 16 weeks pregnant.

Gibbs frowned and walked off, he couldn't quite believe that Ziva was actually in America, after 3 years of trying to find her, and that she had a child to boot, it was way to much. He stopped and glanced at McGee and DiNozzo who were kneeling over Ducky working on one of the bodies, how would they take it. How would Tony take this? Tony was devestated each and every time they thought they had gotten a little bit closer to getting Ziva back only to find out that she was pulled through their fingers again.

How do you tell somebody that you've found the love of their life only to tell them that she's missing? That you can't even see them, or speak to them.

Gibbs mentally slapped himself, he'll fix this, he couldn't fix it before, but damned if he isn't going to fix this now. He walked over to Ducky and his team, 'Whatcha got Duck?'

* * *

Fornell watched as Gibbs walked off back to his team members, he knew he really shouldn't have told Gibbs all that, but he did have a right to know. He would want to know if one of his team members went missing off the face of the earth. He picked up his cell phone to call the director, he quickly informed him of what he had told Gibbs. He glanced down as he was putting his phone back in his pocket and saw something out the corner of his eye. It looked like a piece of paper, he walked over to get a better look, just incase.

He realised when he was about two paces away that it was a photo, or at least a part of a photo. It was crumpled, as if somebody had been holding it in their fist. He bent over it and pulled on a glove, he picked it up to reveal a man, looking quite smug, and holding what looked to be a bunch of mistletoe over his head, part of his face had been torn off, obviously attached to the other side of the photo. He walked over to the NCIS team with the torn photo in his hand.

'Any of you have another copy of this photo,' he held the photo up so that they can clearly see who is in it, 'it was over their.' He shrugged his head behind him. Gibbs walked off to go look for more evidence, McGee and Ducky were both watching Tony, who was curretly rummaging in his rucksack.

'Abby took it, I think, a few years ago, at the christmas party, of me and Ziv-aha, here it is,' he handed over his copy of the photo, perfectly smooth laminated, with a scribble on the back stating it to be _Christmas 07._ Fornell bagged both pictures seperately and labelled them. He dropped them in a box near the FBI and NCIS vehicles to be taken back to the labs to be processed, then walked back onto the scene to discuss a theory he had with Gibbs.

'Hmmph, why aren't they telling us what's going on? And why was there a photo of me and Zee here, at a crime scene?'

'Maybe she was here, Tony. I did tell you, maybe I was right, Ziva does work for the FBI.'

'Probie, Don't you think that if she was in America she would have come to see us? Rang, E-mailed, anything?'

This revelation silenced them both as they tried to figure out what was going on. They worked silently collecting bullet casings, and photographing bodies, tire marks, and collecting general evidence. After about 20 minutes of absolute silence Timothy finally spoke up.

'Maybe she only just arrived back in America like this week, on a mission for Mossad, so she hasn't been able to contact us at all. Maybe she didn't realise we have been looking for her.'

'I doubt it McGee, she would have still made time to see us.'

'Not if it was a top secret mission.'

'With the FBI? I doubt it, and besides, she could have said something at Headquarters, she must have known we were there.'

'Not necessarily, she could have been too busy, too, erm, she might not have had time.'

Tony glared at McGee, silencing him. For the next half an hour they sketched and Photographed and helped the ME and his assistant to transport the bodies into the vans, they then did another once over the area looking for any aditional evidence but after coming up empty they collected the evidence they did have and loaded their car, they stood next to it waiting for Gibbs who was still deep in conversation with Fornell.

* * *

'so you think Ziva was kidnapped, and this was a set up? For what purpose, nobody goes to this much trouble to set somebody up.'

'Well, why is she missing and not dead or dying?'

'Maybe she bailed?'

'Why would a trained Mossad assasin and FBI agent bail, Gibbs?'

'Maybe because she has a daughter to raise, and thats often easier when you are alive Fornell.'

They glared at each other, both obviously sticking to their guns, Gibbs sighed.

'Look, they murdered like half a dozen women, including a Marine. That would have involved NCIS, so they have two federal agencies looking for them, all that for one person? I doubt it somehow.'

'All the women had Star of David's on, Ziva was Jewish, thats a clue right there, the terrorist ziva was after, for smuggling in explosives from Israel,' he pointed to the crates left behind, 'empty, nothing in them but dust. We received that intell from an anonamous source, in Israel, he sent over files, and information, in Hebrew. That narrows it down don't you think? not that many federal agents speak Hebrew.'

'Its still too big Fornell, I mean, two different FBI cases, and involving NCIS too, why? Its ridiculous, they could have just broken into her house and taken her in the night. Its not just a kidnapping, its more than that.'

'Not your gut again Jethro,' he paused slightly, looking behind at the two remaining NCIS agents obviously waiting for their boss, 'What are you going to tell them? I realise they deserve the truth, but we should keep this need to know, at least for now.' The other agent nodded his agreement, and they walked back towards the only remaining car at the scene.

'Need a lift, Tobias?' he grinned.

* * *

About thirty miles north of DC there was a house. A large house, or it was now it was more of a pile of rubble, though the ground floor was partially intact, allowing access to the very large basement, extended over the years to now be an underground lair, a blindfolded woman was currently being forced down the stairs into the encompassing darkness, she was pushed around for several minutes before being pushed into a room against a wall, she hear the tell tale click of a lock, and the swishing glide of several bolts which prevented her from ever escaping. she wriggled desperate to free herself from the rope binding her hands and feet.

* * *

_Please review. Love you lots my friends, xoxo Kate._


	7. The truth will come out eventually

__

Sorry, its been a while.

_Same disclaimer. You guys know the drill._

* * *

The sounds of dripping awoke Ziva from her slumber, she had spent most of the night trying to rid herself of her binds, after several fruitless attempts she had successfully released her hands and began working on her feet. She has fallen asleep what seemed like hours later, but was probably closer to minutes. Coming to her senses now she groaned slightly, her body aching all over from laying on a cold, damp, concrete floor for several hours. She twisted her body slightly so she was laying on her back, she twitched her body to see if anything was damaged, starting at her toes she made her way up her body. Once satisfied she had no broken bones she ran her hands over her torso and face looking for cuts, all she found was a little dried blood on the back of her head.

She gingerly opened her eyes, it didn't help much, her surroundings were grey, and there was no light entering her small confine from anywhere, she stared at the ceiling for a while, attempting to get her eyes to adjust to the situation. After a while she gave up, and slowly raised herself into a sitting position, she blinked several times, but failing yet again to see anything. She put her arms on the floor, trying to heave herself up, she did so, and put her arms out as wide as they could go to make sure she didn't bump into anything, her right hand grazed the wall, so she shuffled closer to it, holding on for protection.

She started walking around her prison, holding onto the wall, she walked steadily, her left arm changing postion, from hovering in front of her to her side, and back to being in front of her again. The wall led her in a square, there was nothing in the room except her, no bed, chair, table, no weapons, no escape. On one of the walls there had been a crack in it, that she had followed with her fingertips that had led upwards, across and back down again, she realised this was a door, and felt around for a handle, but of course there was no handle. She had groaned at this slightly, but was glad she had found the door, at least now she could sit facing it, instead of having her back to it. _Allways be prepared._

Having finished her circle of the cell, she sat back down against the wall opposite the door, she waited, staring at the door, she figured somebodye would come in here eventually, whether it was to kill her, torture her, or the least likely, save her. In the 33 minutes that she sat staring at the door the only thought she had running through her mind was, _'NCIS is so going to end up getting involved in this, Gibbs could never keep his nose out of things, second they hear my team is dead, oh my poor team, Gibbs is going to kick my ass into next year, oh I hope Fornell doesn't fill them in, he knows about Sophie. That'll be a great reunion, Gibbs beating the crap out of me, Tony will beat the crap out of me and come to think about it Abby will too, I mean I left without saying goodbye.'_

The door creaked open, and Ziva was imediately pulled out of her reverie, she squinted at the sudden light, although it was actually only a candle, not very bright at all, she could hear two men coming up next to her and blinked to try to focus her eyesight, somebody grabbed her by the shoulder and she pulled away from him with such force that he fell across her feet, she stood up hastily as the second man darted at her, he knocked her to the floor and pulled her arms up behind her back, she tried to kick him off but the first guy had stood across her lower legs. She groaned at his weight, as the second man pulled out some handcuffs and snapped them tightly around her wrists. He roughly pulled her to her feet and tried to push her out the door, she ground her heels into the floor, so the man grabbed her by her hair and slammed the side of her head into the wall.

Blackness began to creep around the edges of her eyes, she blinked repeatedly trying to keep it at bay, but eventually she succumbed falling limply onto the floor. The second man then unceremoniously threw her over his shoulder and huffed out of the room, the first man trailing behind him, the candle holder locked the door behind them and followed.

They reached nother room with two men flanking the doors, they held them open as the man carrying Ziva walked in, dumped Ziva in the room and left. Inside the room another man had came and tidied Ziva to a chair, her arms secured behind the back of the chair, her legs tidied to the legs of the chair. Her head flopped forwards onto her chest, the man left her and resumed his previous position in a darkened corner of the room. After a while the stillness in that corner shifted as the two men got up and left the room, another few seconds passed and a male voice drifted across the room.

'Agent Fornell. I do believe that you have lost an agent. Actually, by now it should be several agents. However, you may get one of them back. If you do something for me in return.'

* * *

By the time Gibbs and Fornell had arrived back at the office Tony and McGee had asked so many irritating questions that both Fornell and Gibbs had yelled at them simultaneously, causing both agents to shrink back in the car like two young children being chastised by their parents. Gibbs was now at the end of his tether he stormed into the FBI building and straight into Fornell's office. He kicked the desk as he walked in, and stood staring out the window. He felt like he had let Ziva down, for one he had let her leave, now he had been within the same building as her and he had let her slip through his fingers again.

'Gibbs,' Fornell had just walked in Tony and Tim behind him, 'we should go look through her desk, check her e-mails, just incase she knows who is behind this.'

'Right, Ok I'm coming.' He followed the three out of the office and into the one next door. He stood in the doorway as the three agents took to a desk, Tony and McGee taking the ones closest to the door, Fornell went straight to Ziva's. 'Fornell, I'll take that desk.' He didn't argue, just moved onto the final desk in the room. Gibbs walked slowly towards her desk, he switched on her computer and waited for it to boot up. He glanced around her desk, it was quite sparse, looking exactly the same as her desk at NCIS, except there was one difference, a photoframe stood on the desk, it contained a picture of a little girl, about 18 months old, she was sat on Ziva's lap, who had her arms around the little girl. He picked the photo up to look at it more intently, studying Ziva's expression, her eyes were softer than he had ever seen, and she was smiling. He turned the frame over and pulled the photo out, there was a date on the back, it was dated to almost a year ago. He put the photo back in the frame and turned back to the computer.

'She has a password, whats her password?' Gibbs asked the room at large. Fornell walked over to him and tried a few words, he paused for a moment and then typed in something else, it accepted this and he continued work on the desk he was working at. 'What was it?' Gibbs asked, to be answered by silence. He scoffed, and started opening up her e-mails, he read through those that were still in there, including her unread ones, nothing struck him as suspicious. He minimized the window before opening up her case files, and the most recent documents she was working on. He managed to pull up a file on Raphael Anders, who just happened to be the missing link in their case, he read the file quickly nothing stood out that would suggest him being capable of this. The only thing that concerned him is that he had dealings with all three agencies Ziva had been linked to in her life, Mossad, NCIS and FBI.

He stored this in his head and began rifling through her drawers, he found several case files, several files in Hebrew, and several other languages. Most of which were either half way or fully translated into English. There was nothing else of interest in her drawer, except the photo he found of the NCIS team, he smiled at it, knowing she would have given anything to be back at NCIS, but failed to acknowledge why she hadn't returned. He shifted things around in her drawer and again found nothing of use. He looked up at the other team members, 'Find anything you three?'

'No Boss.' 'Nothing Boss.' 'Not a thing Gibbs, You?' Came the chorus of replies.

'Maybe, this guy, Raphael Anders, he was being hunted by FBI, NCIS and Mossad, at one time in his life or another. Though under different aliases.' This was met by silence as the three team members tried to think of a connection. Fornell looked at Gibbs obviously joining the dots. Gibbs decided to give his own team a little helping hand. 'He is wanted by NCIS for terrorism, his alias of the day was Mike Robertson.' This revelation was met by an audible gasp. The team having tried their damned hardest to get this guy. Gibbs recalled Ziva had been the most anxious to kill him, and when he slipped through the bars yet again she was so furious, she was out of it for the whole next week. He figured that she was just tired, and he was one of the only guys who managed to slip through their fingers. It frustrated Gibbs to no end as well.

'Woah, so this guy? Raphael Anders, is actually the same guy that we was chasing about four years ago? And he came back, and shot down a load of FBI agents? For what? It doesn't make sense.' Tony jabbered, he asked good questions, questions Gibbs and Fornell could answer. They shared a look, and Fornell nodded, before Gibbs launched himself into a monologue.

'Now Tony, Tim, I'm going to tell you what we know, but you are not going to interrupt me do you hear? Good. Now, We know that this guy, Raphael Anders and Mike Robertson are one of the same, and we also know that he is the guy we was after, we know he did shoot down a load of FBI agents, but he also kidnapped one, or at least, one is missing.' He took a deep breath before continuing. 'We don't know to what purpose they have taken her but we do know that she probably worked on trying to take this guy down at Mossad, and now at the FBI probably has been trying to catch this guy again, vendetta's can be difficult to control. And No, it doesn't make sense at least it doesn't yet, untill we get the forensics back off Abby and the Autopsy back off Duck we can start doing some investigation. Okay?'

'Is it Ziva Boss?' McGee whispered, 'I thought I saw her yesterday here, walking down this corridor, Tony didn't believe me but ... I mean, she was NCIS and Mossad so she's a link right, and if she is FBI too then ... ' He floated off into silence. Fornell answered this one with a swift yes. Tony and Tim stood in silence several emotions hitting them like bricks, Confusion, Hurt, Worry. Fornell and Gibbs left the office and headed back into Fornells, Gibbs asked Fornell who the child in the photograph was and Fornell's opened his mouth to answer. However, his answer was spared when his cell phone rang. He sat on his desk chair and flipped it open, 'Fornell.' He quickly said, tiredness etched across his face, though this soon turned into a look of alert when he realised who he was being called by.

'Agent Fornell, I do believe you have lost an agent ... '

* * *

_Ack. By the way, the postion of the photos is important. The one of the team and then the one on her desk. _

_So yeah, give me some constructive critisism. Cos I love it. I'll write Sophie back into it again, no fear, though she doesn't have much of a big role to play. She's more of a means to get Ziva out of NCIS and into FBI. Though I think now maybe she would have been better in the CIA... But the only CIA agent I know is Trent Kort, and I really don't like him, or Jeanne. Ruined a good season she did. _

_Anyway, until next time Mi Amigos! _

_love kate xoxo_


	8. Sophie Ariella David

_

* * *

_

Its been a while, I have like permanent writers block. Ack.

_Normal disclaimer, If I owned NCIS lots of Tiva, Jibbs, McAbby. Oh, Jenny wouldn't be dead, sniff. _

_So yeah, My favourite name is like Sophie, and Ariella. Such pretty names, don't you think? Anyways, on with the show. _

* * *

Fornell froze as he heard the man on the other end of the line telling him that he wanted Fornell to do something in exchange for Ziva David. He listened to his demands, Ziva's hard drive, everything stored in her office, and he wanted it by the end of the day. The man hung up the phone, and Fornell slowly followed suit. He turned to Gibbs who was watching him intently. Fornell sighed, burying his face in his hands. He didn't know what was on her hard-drive that was so important but he'd be damned if he was going to start handing out federal computers. Gibbs cleared his throat reminding Fornell that they were working this case together, he had to share the information.

'It is a kidnapping, they man wants Ziva's hard-drive. By the end of the day.' Fornell stated, as he stood up. Gibbs followed him out of his office and back into the office next door where Tim and Tony had retreated back to processing. The two men exchanged a glance as Tony caught sight of them, he called out to them both, attracting Tim's attention as he did. Gibbs started to inform the two agents as to what was going on, what the demands were and what they could do about it. He left out the part about Ziva having a child, suspecting that the father was somebody close to home.

* * *

Ziva david came around to the sound of a man talking. She couldn't hear anybody replying so assumed he was talking to himself or over a phone. She blinked, trying to grow accustumed to the level of light in this room. After a few seconds the man stopped talking, he walked over to her and stood infront of her. She tried to look up into his face but it was too dark, his face was covered in shadow. He crouched down slightly so that she could see his face, she gasped slightly and he grinned obviously pleased with her reaction. He straightened up again, and took a step back, taking in all of his hostage. A grin caressed his face once more, as he quickly back handed her knocking her out into the black abyss once more.

* * *

After Gibbs had explained everything to Tony and Mcgee, he barked off several orders for them to complete. McGee instantly shuffled off too get to work but Tony remained standing staring at Gibbs.

'What aren't you telling us? There's something else, I know there is.'

Gibbs just glared at Tony before snacking him over the back of the head and walking out of the office. Fornell followed him swiftly, a determined look on his face. They walked in step towards the elevator neither saying a word, both lost in their own thoughts. They stepped into the elevator and waited for the doors to close, Gibbs hit the emergency switch, casting them both into darkness for the few seconds before the emergency lights flickered on. Gibbs turned to Fornell, who did the same.

'Ziva's daughter, Sophie? She could be in danger I think we should get here inside this building, I don't suppose your director would watch her would he?'

'I don't think he would appreciate having a three year old pawned off on him but I doubt you're going to offer him the chance to say no, right?' Fornell chuckled slightly and took Gibb's silence as confirmatio to his thought. He flicked the emergency switch again and the elevator began to fll back down to the ground level. They both exited and Gibbs followed Fornell outside to his car. Less then ten minutes later they pulled up outside a large white house. The front wall was painted an incredibly bright pure white, and the drive was splashed with all sorts of colourful drawings and hopskotch patterns. Fornell and Gibbs walked towards the house, noticing how the lowest part of the walls were actually inscribed with lots of different names in lots of different colours.

Fornell knocked on the heavy wooden door, after a few minutes and no answer he considered picking the lock to get inside. However, just as this thought crossed his mind the door swung open and he was greeted by a girl of about 11 with bright red hair cut into a very short and spikey hairstyle. She was wearing a red plaid skirt with thick tights and black boots, her top was black with several badges pinned on it. She raised an eyebrow in silent questioning and Fornell pulled out his badge, and showed it to the girl. She took it with interest and grinned, opening the door wider she indicated for them to come in. Fornell took back his badge as the girl shut the door. The room they was standing in was a pale green, oddly calm compared to the glaring white outside.

The walls were lined with shelves, that in turn where stacked full of toys, books, jigsaws and board games. directly opposite the front door was a set of french doors, that led onto a conservatory, the two agents could see several children running up and down with toys in their hands. Beyond that the conservatory seemed to open out into a large grassy garden, which was getting in need of a lawn mower. The grass was tangled with weeds and wildflowers, a tree was situated half way down the garden and two children were sat on one of the branches. A tree house stood behind them, entwined with the tree trunk. Beyond the tree stood a jungle gym, with several slides, swings and ropes for climbing, several more children were playing around here.

Gibbs and Fornell's studying of the house when a young woman came upto them trying to disentangle a young boy from around her leg who was giggling madly at having been dragged along the floor. She prised him off and stood up, smiling at the two agents. The boy she managed to extract from her leg threw his arms in the air and she instantly picked him up, sending an apologetic glance to the agents, she mumbled something in his ear and he nodded enthusiastically, she walked over to one of the shelves and pulled out a toy off one of the higher shelves, she handed it to the boy who grinned gleefully before leaping away from them and into the room they had just emerged from.

'I'm sorry, Thats Tony, he's quite a handful, really sweet kid though, they all are, Kessie told me that you were federal agents. How can I help?'

'Yes, Miss...?'

'Smith, Miss Smith, but you can call me Kate, everybody does.' She smiled warmly at them both.

'Kate,' Fornell corrected himself before continuing, 'We work with Ziva David, she asked us to collect Sophie for her, may we?'

'Oh, erm, She always told me to never let anybody take Sophie that wasn't her. Can I go and call her? Ask if its good with her?'

'I'm sorry, you wont get an answer, Ziva has, well, gone missing, so we need to take Sophie back to FBI HQ to make sure she is safe. Can you let us do our jobs please?' Kate studied them both for a moment before requesting to see their badges if they was truly federal agents, she examined them both for a few moments, Ziva having given her a crash course in how to tell a fake from a real. She then pointed them towards a door at the back of the hallway on the right, she pulled a set of keys out from under her shirt, pulling the cord they was on over her head. She found one key and unlocked the door, she held it open for the agents to enter and pushed the door shut behind them.

They was now stood in a small cream coloured office. A large desk seperating one half of the room from the other. Kate slipped around the desk and headed over to the back wall which was filled with several filling cabinets, she started rummaging throgh a drawer labelled 'D'. The other side of the office housed nothing more then a small armchair, which looked a bit tattered and torn, several chairs facing into the desk and a small table next to the armchair housing several magazines. Kate seemed to have located the desired file as she pointed the agents to take a seat and she handed them a piece of paper which they read through and signed. Kate refiled the paper back into Sophie's file and placed it back into the cabinet.

'Ok, now thats the legal stuff, you said Ziva was missing, please bring her back safe, she is all that Sophie has. She's a great kid.'

They headed out of the office, Kate locking it after they left placing the keys once more around her neck and then she went in search of Sophie, the two agents trailing behind them. She went back to the front of the hall and this time entered a closed but unlocked door on the left. This room had a very brightly coloured wallpaper, cream with polka dots covering it, there was several sofas at one end of the room, and then just open carpet the rest. It was full of young children, at least twenty, they were all running around and screaming at the top of their lungs.

'She's meant to be in here, with the under 6's. The older kids can go where they like, but we like to keep the younger ones in here. Sophie has a tendency to sneak out though, no idea how she does it.' Kate rattled off, standing in a sea of young toddlers. The room ran the length of the house and was at least 25 foot long. Kate wandered though the young children searching for a particular dark haired girl, after a few legths of the room she decided she wasn't in there and left the children to their own noisy games. She closed the door as she left and re-entered the hall. She walked across the hall to another room, the door was open and it contained several comfy looking chairs, and several older children playing video games or arguing over whose turn it was on the computer.

After a few seconds in this room a boy poked his head over the back of one of the couches, he smiled when he saw Kate. 'Kessie said there was some Feds here, I guess your after Sophie? She fell asleep about twenty minutes ago, I didn't want to wake her.' The boy said, as Kate walked around to the other side of the sofe to see a young girl curled up in a ball in the middle of the sofa, two boys sat on either side of her, racing each other on grand theft auto. Kate bent down and slowly pulled Sophie out into a sitting postition her head lolled sleepily onto her chest, Kate gently picked her up and Sophie nestled her head into her neck.

After walking agents Gibbs and Fornell out to their car, and arguing with them furiously that they didn't have a car seat and it was dangerous, Kate managed to procure a car seat from somewhere and securely nestle Sophie into it. After another short ten minute drive back to the FBI headquarters, Fornell unbuckled Sophie from her car seat and carefully picked her up. The two headed straight for the elevator to take Sophie up to the directors office, and after a few seconds were stood outside his office waiting to go in.

* * *

Ziva was starting to come around again, she shook her head slightly to try to fight the wave of nausea that struck her. She regained her composure and sat perfectly still listening for sounds of life when she was sure she was quite alone she opened her eyes. All she could see was darkness, she was still tied to the chair in the room where she had seen him. She couldn't have seen him, She must have been hallucinating, he was dead. She was sure of it. Ziva blinked, tears threatening to well up in her eyes. She fought them back, and instead focussed her energies on trying to free herself of the ropes that bind.

* * *

_So. Who dun it?_

_I realise this is a total ramble about Sophie and her preschool. So yeah. Lol. Kate Smith is me, well thats my name, I don't run a childcare place. Too young lol, im only 17. Not my thing anyway, I lack the necessary qualities to spend all day running around after somebody else's kids. _

_Anywho, let me know what you think, and any suspisions you have about who the kidnapper is. The story now has had three different plots, so if you feel like your getting confused well then it's not you, it'll be my lack of a story plan. _

_Much loves Kate xxx_


	9. Lead anyone?

_Same disclaimer as ever. xx _

* * *

Gibbs, Fornell and Sophie exited the elevator on their desired floor, Fornell had put the young toddler down on the floor and she had leapt out of the elevator with a desperate urge to explore. The two agents watched as she ran, considering she is two and a half, out of the elevator and looked around at her new surroundings. She had been in this building before but the last time she was on this floor she was about 2 months old, when her mother had come for her new job. Fornell slowly guided Sophie to the door, before knocking lightly. The director informed them through the door to enter, and they did, Sophie entered the room first as she was being directed by Fornell to enter the room Gibbs brought up the rear.

As they entered the room the director was putting his phone back onto his desk and then leant over his desk looking for something, so he did not notice the little girl that had accompanied the two agents in. When he looked up he was slightly taken aback at the little girl making herself comfortable on his sofa. He raised an eyebrow before turning to Fornell and Gibbs who then exchanged a glance before delving into their reasons as to why a two year old had fallen asleep on the director's sofa.

'You know the situation Agent David is in, we don't know who has her all we know is that it was planned, a trap that led the FBI and NCIS together and that got her kidnapped. We thought that if this is personal than Sophie,' Fornell nodded towards the little girl on the couch before continuing, 'could be in danger, its safest for her here director.'

'Seeing as though she's happy here and we really can't babysit at the same time as investigate It's probably best you watch her.' Gibbs stuck in, once more revealing his lack of respect for authority. Gibbs then walked to the door, he pulled it open and nodding to Fornell both men exited the room. They pulled the door closed behind them and headed silently for the elevator. They remained in silence for the elevator journey and the walk back down the corridor it was only when they arrived outside of Fornell's office on their way next door to Ziva's did Gibbs stop. It too Fornell a few seconds to realise he was no longer being accompanied and so he turned around to face Gibbs.

'This is not exactly how I was expecting to find Ziva. In fact I was never expecting to see her again Tobias. I got the rest of my team back, but, none of us could even get close to her, finding out where she was. I always expected the next time I heard about her was to be told she died, or was, M.I.A.' Gibbs shook his head, this was not like him at all. He normally would stay strong for everybody, but he felt like over the past few days he had just been hit with one too many a surprise. He sighed, rubbing his eyes, and muttered something incoherent under his breath although Fornell suspected he was complaining about his lack of coffee.

'Here, Jethro, Go get some coffee, I guess your two agents in there could do with a pick me up an' all. I'll get them to fill me in and then I can breif you when you come back, got it?'

Gibbs raised his eyebrows slightly, his and Fornell's relationship was mostly professional, it was unusual for Fornell to offer such support for Gibbs at a time when work needed to be done. Gibbs accepted his comment however, but instead of walking to the elevator held out his hand, Fornell put a twenty in it and smirked. Gibbs always had to have the upper hand, he then pocketed the twenty and headed out to the elevator. Fornell however turned his back and walked the few steps further along the corridor to get to the desired office. He pushed open the door to be met with the silence of two men hard at work, both typing away at a different computer. Tony looked up to see who had entered but almost imediately his eyes fell back to his screen. Tim didn't look up but instead greeted the newcomer with a progress report on what he and Tony had so far managed to find.

'Ok, So there isn't much on her hard-drive except her FBI files, and one file that is highly encrypted. I had no idea how she did this, she couldn't even use Word properly at NCIS, she kept hitting her computer and-' McGee began.

'McGee, to the point? Have you accessed whats in the file yet?'

'Oh, erm, not yet, I did get into one part of it, but its all in Hebrew or Arabic. I've set up a translator to try to find out what it says, it should be done in like ten minutes. Abby rang too, she says that the bullets found in the Feds are all from Jericho 941's. Also, a couple of the kill shots in the other people, those bullets came from the Jericho too. It looks like somebody went around and made sure that none of the injured survived, guess it was to stop them talking. The other bullets came from the agents guns.' McGee finished.

'Does your M.E. have anything yet?'

'Abby says he hasn't finished up on all the autopsies but when he has she promises he will call us.'

'Ok, I want that encoded file so go uncode it. DiNozzo, you find anything?'

'Erm, not really, all the other computers just have case files on them. Pretty much all the same ones, I've been cross-referencing them with cases that NCIS has worked in like the past ten years but so far nothing. I also made a list of those who would be likely to go to such extreme lengths to take revenge, I have like 25 names. I've been trying to track all these people down but being terrorists its not that easy.' Tony held up the piece of paper with two or three names crossed off. Fornell nodded and Tony once more went back to typing on the computer, with every now and then picking up the phone to try a new number he had found.

After ten minutes of the same monotonous work Gibbs walked in with a tray containing four coffee's, he handed one to Fornell, then one to Tim and finally to Tony, he took the last one for himself and threw the carton away. He walked over to Fornell who imediately started to reiterate all that the two agents had found and what they were currently doing. Gibbs nodded along with this whilst sipping on his coffee, their discussion was interrupted by McGee's yell of triumph.

'Ok, I'm in to the second half of the document, and again its in Hebrew.' His voice dropped at this discovery. 'Doesn't matter, I'll run it through my translator, which should be just about finished with the first half about now.' As Mcgee started typing on his computer once more, feeding the second half of the document into his translator, a small screen popped up. 'Oh, its finished translating it.' He pressed a few buttons and a couple of pieces of paper whizzed out of the printer, McGee ran over to it and pulled them out handed one copy each to Fornell and Gibbs. They both skimmed over the first line, before their faces darkened.

McGee was watching the two agents with a slightly glimmer or pride in his eyes, he had after all managed to decrypt something he didn't even understand and then write a translator because he couldn't find one fast enough. He watched as both Fornell and Gibbs read the first few lines of the text before exchanging a confused look, they then both buried their noses back in the paper without looking up again. By now Tony had abandoned his duties and gone to stand next to McGee to try to judge their boss' behaviour. The two younger agents continued to observe the two older agents and how their faces had darkened over the course of the page. Fornell reached the bottom of his page first before asking how long it'll take for the other half to be translated. McGee scuttled off to the computer to pull out a time estimate for the translation, he guessed at about 12 minutes.

Fornell, Tony and McGee all turned to Gibbs who was still staring at the paper he was hoping, anger was burning up inside of him, but the anger, strangely enough was not directed towards Raphael Anders, but it was directed at himself. He, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, had managed to get nearly everybody he knew put in danger at least once in their lives. Kate died for him, Jenny died for him, His first wife and daughter died, he had gotten Ducky into situations he shouldn't be in. Now, he had managed to wrap somebody else up in his mistakes, his vendettas. He scrunched the paper up in his hand and raised his eyes off the floor to be met with three pairs of eyes staring back at him.

'I am going to fix this.' It was all he needed to say, all Tony and Tim needed to hear. Fornell however stared down at the paper he was still holding. He glanced at the top where a family tree had been drawn up. He glanced at the names. _Chaim and Sarah David, their children Ziva and Tali David. Chaim David and Ariella Haswari, their son, Ari Haswari._ He knew this already, research had told him this himself it was the next few names he was not aware of.

_Ahmed Anders and Ariella Haswari, one son, Raphael Anders. Died at birth. _Or not.

_Sooo, Its not as long as the previous chapter, but I'm hoping your getting some more answers. The file Gibbs and Fornell have is research Ziva had been doing on Ahmed when she found out his mother was the same as her half brother. I made the names up, of Ari's and Ziva's parents. Also, Ari's mother was muslim as was Raphael's father. So Ari was half Jew half Muslim but his halr brother was full Muslim._

_ Much love Kate xxx_


	10. Family Ties

_Same disclaimer as ever, you know the drill by now. _

_Sooo, we can finally meet our kidnapper!!_

_P.S. Liat1989 told me that judaism passes from mother to children, sorry for my not writing this but It makes more sense in the story If Ari's mother isn't Jewish. Sorry._

* * *

Once again Ziva woke up to the sound of dripping water. She opened her eyes and realised she was back in her little box, or prison some might call it. She sat up slowly, wincing as the pain in her head throbbed a little more urgently, the room span as she pulled herself into a sitting position. She leant against a wall while her hands covered her eyes, putting pressure on them with the bottom of her palms trying to ease the wooziness. After a few minutes it began to subside and she removed her hands gingerly. She blinked a few times before remembering there wasn't actually anything in this room. However, as she did become accustomed to the light she saw the outline of something against the wall to her right, it was glowing slightly as the candle light from the hallway outside flickered through the gaps around the door.

She slowly crawled towards it before realising it was a bottle, unopened the cap was still screwed tightly on. She picked it up, and examined it more closely holding it out into the flickering light. She figured it was worth the risk, and slowly edged her way to the wall opposite the door, leaning her back against the cold damp wall. She sighed as she twisted the cap off, sniffing the water prior to tasting it, when she detected no poison she took a small sip. Still it tasted like water, cold fresh water. She gulped it down more rapidly, before having drank more then half or the bottle before reason caught up with her, she should have savoured it more carefully. She fastened the lid back onto the bottle and placed it down on the floor next to her. She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. She slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

She started dreaming. She was stood in a familiar house leaning against a doorframe listening to a conversation that happened below her.

_'I want you to know, I wish I hadn't had to shoot Caitlin.'_

_'Then why did you?'_

_'To cause you pain.'_

_'Did I piss you off that much?'_

_'Not you, my father, you have the misfortune of reminding me of the bastard.'_

_'Uhuh, He didn't marry your mother.'_

_'No, Thats what makes me a bastard not him. From the moment of my birth he groomed me to be one thing, his mole in Hamas. Sent me to Edinburgh to become a doctor so I could work in the Gaza camps alongside my mother. When he had her killed I had no trouble joining Hamas.'_

_'What makes you believe your father had your mother killed?'_

_'It was a retaliatory Israeli strike, on a day I was in Tel Aviv, visiting him. After decades of planning, he had his mole in Hamas. He never knew how much I hated him. I wish I could see his face when he realises he created not a mole, but a monster. Eager to strike at the heart of Mossad and Israel.'_

_'Yeah, Almost feel sorry for you.'_

_'And I for you. When Ziva told me you was placing flowers on the roof where Caitlin died I couldn't believe it. Such a romantic touch. Almost too good to pass up. Almost.'_

_'Why did you?'_

_'I need you to commit suicide with your own rifle. You never did give me enough credit at my own game. I knew it was a trap even before Ziva told me you asked her to cover you. You would never trust Ziva and you need to kill me, taste the sweetness of revenge.'_

_'I've killed enough men in my life, Ari. Its gonna be just as sweet watching you die.'_

_'Sorry to spoil you're -' Bang._

_She watched again as Ari fell to the floor, the tell tale mark on his forehead where the bullet punctured his skull. _

She woke up with a start. Her heart pounding against her ribcage. She sighed, irritated that she had gotten into this mess, she should not have gone after Anders when she knew he was Hamas, when she knew he was related to Ari. Especially when she suspected that Hamas might hold her responsible for Ari's death, after all she was his control officer. She scoffed at the last part, Hamas looked after their own, she had found that out the hard way.

She was just starting to doze off again when she heard scraping infront of her, her eyes snapped open as she realised it was coming from behind the facing wall. That meant somebody was unlocking the door. She squinted her eyes before the door was opened to prevent her from being temporarily blinded by the light. The door was slammed open revealing a tall thin man with long thick hair stood in it, although all Ziva could currently make out was his silhoutte. He walked steadily towards her and as she grew accustomed to this light she could make out more and more of his features.

He was tall, as she had suspected, well over 6 foot. He was muscular, but he was not large, he limped slightly every few steps he took as if he was trying to break a habit. As he came closer she caught a look of his face, he was Arab, most definately. His skin tanned to perfection, his eyes a deep brown. He was wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans and a tracksuit top, Ziva had begun to consider this odd when she recollected all the weird and wonderful outifts she had wore in Mossad so as not to be noticed. He came closer still, leering at Ziva, she stared him straight in the eyes. He laughed softly and whispered in arabic that she would have to try better than staring him out to get out of this.

He barked orders out to the guards at the doorway and they came in, passing the man on his way out. They walked up to Ziva and hauled her to her feet, they each grabbed one of her arms and dragged her out the room. A few minutes later they came to another door, they went inside and Ziva recognised this room as the one she had previously been in. The two guards sat her down in the chair and as one tied her arms around the back of the chair the other tied her feet to the chair legs. They both left as soon as they had completed their task, Ziva imediately wriggled in her chair trying to loosen the ropes when the soft laughter of a man filled the room followed by an equally soft voice.

'I would not bother. Even if you freed yourself where would you go?' Ziva, who had paused to listen to what the man had to say imediately began trying to loosen her binds again, he laughed at her attempts for a while.

'Did you know we are practically related? We share a half brother.'

Ziva stopped this time. 'Yes, I knew that. I was assigned your case a few days ago, we got intel in Hebrew, I translated I got the case, I did some research found you mother.'

'Mmm, Yes. Your father had her killed. Did you know that? I guess you did. I heard his wife died too. Shame, I would have liked to have killed her myself, Cancer wasn't it?'

'You did your research too. Yes it was. You going to tell me why I'm here or what?'

'Hehehe, Snappy aren't we? Yes, and No. I'm going to tell you why you are here yes, it may take a while however, we have to start back when I first met Ari, our delightful half-brother.'

'When you first met Ari, you were his brother, your mother brought you up did she not?'

'Not. I was born three years before Ari, and for two of those I did live with my mother. Until she met your father, she didn't want me to get wrapped up in the Mossad, Hamas war and so she sent me off to England. To some crummy boarding school, where I spent the next 16 years of my life. I finally got out of their and went back to Israel, I instantly joined Hamas, it was in my blood. I used them to try and find my mother. It took me nearly seven years to find her. When I did, When I finally found her, I arranged a meet with her, but on my way there Mossad bombed the place where she was waiting. All that time and your godforsaken father killed my mother. I first met Ari at the funeral. Told him who I was, he told me who his father was. I persuaded him to become the mole in Mossad Hamas so desperately needed, he agreed.'

'Ok, so my father killed your and Ari's mother, why am I here?'

'You carry his name do you not? You are a David. I will not rest until I see every person related to him die. However, I need you to draw out a certain American. Leroy Jethro Gibbs. We killed enough Marine's and Navy personel to get his attention by now.'

'Why do you want him? He is neither Mossad nor a relation to my father.' Ziva was starting to regret her request to him all those years ago. She is going to get him killed, and she knew it.

'Hehehe. He shot my brother. He shot your brother. I would have thought you would have claimed your revenge on him long ago, before you became weak at the hands of NCIS and America.'

'As you said Ari was Hamas.'

Raphael laughed, before walking over to a shadowy part of the room and coming back with a cell phone. He waved it in front of her face before flipping it open and dialling a number. He put it on loud speaker as he waited for the other person to pick up. Two rings, three rings, 'Hello?'

'Ah, Agent Fornell. I have somebody here who would like to speak to you.' He nudged the phone towards Ziva who cleared her throat before talking.

'Hello Fornell. Having a good day?' Raphael laughed as he pulled the phone away from her.

'I wish to speak with agent Gibbs please Fornell.'

'Right here.'

'Ah ok. I am guessing by now you searched Ziva's hard-drive and found the file on me and our shared brother?' This was met by silence. 'I am assuming that is a yes. So I guess you know what I want Agent Gibbs. You remember the rooftop where dear Caitlin died? Of course you do. Be there, in two hours. Alone. Me and Ziva would like to introduce you to a mutual friend of ours.' He then shut off the phone as Ziva frowned at him.

'Mutual friend, what mutual friend.'

'Ah, you do not remember, you saw him last time you was here. You thought you was hallucinating, yes?' He looked at her waiting for a reaction, none came. 'Well you weren't.' With that he walked back out the room leaving Ziva in a semi state of shock tied to a chair.

* * *

_Hmm, It took a while to get this thing to any where near a decent length! Not that it matters, because I'm writing this before I've even put out chapter 9. Haha. Much loves Kate xxx_


	11. Bang Bang your dead

_Disclaimer as per usual. 20 odd days 'till season six comes out. Shame I have to wait until 2009 to watch it. Concider yourselves lucky those who get to watch NCIS on time not a year after. _

_Anyway, Leanne92, thanks for letting me now that. I did think that was what he said but couldn't prove it. Thanks again. Big thank you and hugs to all my reviewers! I love you all._

_Gosh, back at College today. Terrible! I really hate College. My friend had a worse day though, so BIIIIIG Hugs to Sian! xxx Evil glares at Laura. People can be such bitches sometimes. Anyway. Happy moment over! Read on my friends read on!_

* * *

_'You remember the rooftop where dear Caitlin died? Of course you do. Be there, in two hours. Alone. Me and Ziva would like to introduce you to a mutual friend of ours.'_

This was the last thing Gibbs heard before Raphael hung up. He turned to Fornell who was waiting for Gibbs to fill him in, Gibbs sighed and quickly formulated a plan.

"He wants me to meet him on the rooftop where Kate died. Alone."

"Well, You can't go alone, he'll kill you. You're gonna need back-up, we'll set it up as a trap."

Gibbs nodded though he thought it might not be this easy. He watched as Fornell left the office before turning back to the two junior agents and quickly breifing them on what was going to be happening, both replied that they wanted to be there, that Gibbs could not go alone. Gibbs smiled realising his team would do anything for him, just as Kate had done, costing her life. The FBI headquarters were a buzz of activity for the next twenty minutes as two dozen men got padded out with bullet proof vests and headed off behind Gibbs in his car to the meet site.

* * *

Following the phone call, Raphael Anders had instructed his guards to take Ziva and put her in the back of his truck, they did this and for the next ten minutes she was sat in the dark in an empty truck. Eventually she heard the truck roar to life and heard the tell tale noise of the two front doors closing. The truck sped off to where she asumed was the building that they were meant to be meeting Gibbs. She was mistaken.

After the truck stopped she heard a man's voice she thought she had recognised, but it was hard to tell through the truck. She did hear the sound of one of the truck doors opening and being slammed shut and after a few minutes heard the noise of a door opening. Mere seconds later the other truck door was opened and closed, Ziva waited to see if she was getting out of here at all, not that she could do much to help her situation. Her hands had been well and truly tied behind her back, she had been trying in vain to break the rope. Suddenly the truck doors were thrown open and Raphael stood smiling broadly at Ziva.

"Welcome to the end Zee!" He cheerfully commented through her scowl. "Oh come now, do not pout, it is highly unattractive." He then quickly indicated to two men out of Ziva's sight to take her into the building. She complied with them, deciding it would be less painful. The two men silently pulled her up all thirty flights of stairs. When they got to the top of the building the door giving roof access was allready open and Ziva quickly realised this was not the roof that Kate had died on. She had seen crime scene photos, and had also visited the roof herself, to apologise to Kate.

"This isn't the right roof." She stated as Raphael came into her view. He didn't answer, he just smiled. Walking around to the other side of the roof. A man was sitting by a rifle, Bravo 51. Raphael walked towards him, stopping a few feet from him. He turned around and spread his arms out smiling at Ziva.

"I did say I would explain why you were here. Gibbs would never miss the chance to rescue a damsel in distress." He grinned ready to explain his plan. Ziva was however not looking at Raphael her eyes were focused unblinking on the man next to the rifle. Raphael noticed this and laughed deeply. "It was a set up, figured you would betray him so we couldn't risk it." Ziva looked at Raphael, fear etched on her face. The man by the rifle stood up, wiping his hadns on his jeans, before turning around to face Ziva, a grin on his face.

"Long time no see, sister." Ari said, as he slowly walked towards Ziva, who looked ready to faint. Had she been anybody else but a mossad assasin she probably would have done. It only took her a few seconds to regain control, though, and she began struglling against the two guards holding her back obviously trying to fight her way towards Ari.

"You bastard. You set this up just to kill Gibbs? Why didn't you just blow up his house?"

"Yes, revenge does that to you. There was no guarantee he would die."

"Everybody at FBI knows he is alive, they will come after him." she added pointing to Raphael. The two brothers turned to each other and shrugged. They then turned their backs on Ziva and walked back towards the rifle discussing their plans in hushed voices. The two guards walked ziva over to near the edge of the wall, and sat her in a chair that was placed strategically to give a clear view of the building where the meeting was supposed to be taking place. Even at this distance she could see a figure walking onto the roof. She wriggled against the pressure on her shoulders keeping her on the chair.

* * *

Gibbs arrived at the building with time to spare, he pulled over near a door leading into the building and pulled out his sig. He kicked the door in and entered a service elevator that took him slowly upto the roof access. He ran up the last few steps and slipped onto the roof. He did a quick check of the roof and the surounding roofs. Clear. He walked over to the edge of the building and lent over, seeing a man laying on the floor behind a dumpster, he gave the thumbs up. The man stood up and disapeared. Gibbs slowly walked over to the other side of the building, he crouched down as he neared the railing and looked out across several rooftops before finding the one he was after. His gut was right as usual.

"Hey boss? I've got it." Gibbs turned around to see Tony walking towards him with Gibbs rifle, the one Ari had threatened to kill him with. For the next few minutes Gibbs was setting the rifle up, he took a glance through the crosshairs. He saw a quick glimpse of the rooftop as a man stood up, he looked away before his brain had registered who it was, as it did he looked back and quickly found the man. He swore and Tony frowned asking what was wrong. Gibbs instead indicated for Tony to look through his binoculars at the rooftop. He did, scanning it quickly, before finding the man that Gibbs was obviously shocked at seeing alive.

"Ari? I thought you shot him boss?" Tony sounded as shocked as Gibbs felt.

"No, I didn't, Ziva did. Or at least I thought she did." Tony looked at Gibbs, noticing the implication in his voice, he quickly scanned the rooftop and found Ziva obviously being held against her will.

"You don't think she helped set this up. I mean, she was with us at NCIS for three years boss." Tony pressed the matter and to his relief he saw Gibbs relax slightly. He shook his head lightly, as he loaded his rifle. A voice crackled over the walkie talkie Tony had. _'In position, ready when you are.'_ It was Fornell. Tony muttered a response to wait. He turned back to Gibbs. "Boss?"

"No. It must have been a set up. Ziva is in danger here, especially if they know she shot the pseudo-Ari before." Tony silently nodded his response, waiting to give the signal to Fornell to bust this guys.

Raphael and Ari both stood near to the rifle looking out at the other building.

"Just a little closer." Ari mumbled. His eyes were locked on the man on the other roof, he heard a scuffle behind him and turned to see Ziva wrestling with one of the guards, the other bleeding on the floor. Raphael turned at the same time, he walked over to Ziva pulling a knife out of his pocket as he did so. The second guard fell to the floor and Ziva lifted her head up throwing her hair back. She had managed to grab a knife out of one of the guards pockets and cut through the ropes on her hands. She had then stabbed the same guard before tackling the other to the floor.

"Nice try." Raphael said holding the knife against her throat with his left hand, taking a hold of her left wrist with his other hand to spin her around. his left arom now around her neck pinning the knife in place. He forced her to walk back over to where Ari was stood. Who had turned back around and was aiming the rifle at the man on the roof. Ziva tried to struggle against Raphael, trying to kick Ari away from the rifle. Raphael dragged her backwards as Ari stood up.

She didn't even see the bullet. Ari hit the floor before either of them realsied what was going on. Raphael dived to the floor throwing Ziva away from him, she rolled a few feet away before kneeling up. She stared around trying to locate the shooter. He wasn't on this roof thats for sure. Her thoughts were lost as the roof door was thrown open.

_Only like two more chapters to go. I didn't plan how long this was going to be. I have a new story that I'm writing currently. That should be up shortly after I've finished this one. Back to college on Wednesday though. Which sucks! _

_Bye bye Kate xxxxxx_


	12. Long time no see

_Penultimate Chapter. Yall know the disclaimer._

* * *

Gibbs and Tony were both watching the two men on the other roof. Waiting for the chance to get a clean shot, currently they were both out of sight, ducking down towards their rifle, aiming it at the pseudo-Gibbs wandering around on the roof somewhere to Gibbs right. Suddenly the two men shot up looking behind them, Gibbs couldn't see what they were looking at but Tony could. Gibbs coughed and Tony quickly told him what was going on.

"Ziva totally just jumped the two guards. She's fighting with one of them, the other is possibly dead or unconscious not too sure. Oh, Watch it Zee." Gibbs noticed Raphael had vanished from his view, and tensed slightly. He could tell Tony was sweating next to him. They both watched in silence as Raphael reappeared in the screen holding Ziva with a knife to her throat. Ari had long since ducked back down to continue working with the rifle. The two agents watched as she suddenly started kicking out at what they assumed was Ari.

As he stood up Gibbs quickly took a shot. It sped straight through Ari's skull, and as he fell to the floor Tony quickly informed Fornell to get in there. The two older agents sped off to join in the fray.

* * *

Ziva was trying to stand up when the door was thrown open and she saw who had come through it. FBI. She saw as somebody sent a bullet past her head and saw Raphael trying to shoot her, she dived out of the way as Raphael began trying to stand up. He took two shots at some of the FBI agents, neither fell. While Anders was occupied Ziva had crept around his back and searched Ari's body for his weapon, she found his gun attached at the small of his back. She pulled it out and checked if it was loaded. She stood up and pointed it at the back of Raphael's head. She fired the weapon twice. He fell to the floor.

Ziva lowered her firing arm as McGee ran towards her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her off the rooftop, he ran her down a flight of stairs before stopping. He twisted her around so she was facing him.

"Are you ok, Ziva?" His voice sounded so kind, she felt like she hadn't heard it in years. She nodded, before thinking. A few seconds passed in silence until Ziva found the ability to talk.

"Gibbs. They wanted to kill Gibbs, is he Ok?" McGee smiled looking over the railing down the stairs, he looked back at Ziva who frowned at him slightly.

"See for yourself." He took her hand and led her down two flights of stairs before Gibbs and Tony came into view, running up the stairs. Tony complaining loudly that the elevator was freaking broken on the one day that it was necessary to run. When Gibbs saw Ziva he slowed to a stop. Smiling and panting. Tony came up behind him asking if he was having a heart attack. Gibbs turned around to glare at him, pointing at Ziva stood beside McGee. Tony's face broke into a smile before he ran to Ziva picking her up in a Abby style hug.

"Oh God you scared the living daylights out of me. How come you never rang?" Tony mumbled into her hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist, hers entangled around his neck in his hair. Her reply was a mumbled 'couldn't'. McGee led Gibbs past the two upto where the rest of the FBI was, now handcuffing those left alive. Ziva and Tony held onto each other for what seemed like hours to them. After a while however Ziva pulled away.

"I'm sorry Tony. I can't talk to you. I'll be transfered back to Tel Aviv If I do." She told him, avoiding eye contact before walking down the rest of the stairs alone. Tony stood there in shock, he stood there for what must have been over an hour as when he did move it was to make way for Gibbs and Fornell heading the team back downstairs. Gibbs frowned at Tony, being alone, but Fornell's expression was more of sympathy, understanding and pity. Gibbs turned to Fornell before it clicking in his own head. He put his hand on Tony's shoulder, guiding him back down the stairs telling him that he will fix it.

After walking away from Tony, Ziva was stood outside the warehouse, she looked at the FBI cars parked nearby. She instead walked past them and headed out to the streets beyond. She walked for about four miles before managing to hail a cab. She told the driver to take her to FBI headquarters, he pulled out and told her it'd be pricey, they were over an hour away, especially at this time. Traffic was terrible. She mumbled that she didn't care and so the driver pulled out driving back the way she had been walking. It was only then she realised she had been walking away from HQ. She sat back in the taxi and closed her eyes.

75 minutes later, the taxi driver pulled up outside the FBI HQ. The security guard asked for I.D. and Ziva got out telling the security guard to pay the taxi driver as she didn't have any cash. The man looked at her, he knew her well, she was one of the agents that would stop and chat if neither were busy. He let Ziva through into the carpark, paying the taxi driver. Ziva walked through the car park, her head down, swaying slightly, in a total daze. She began to wonder what everybody would say disapearing for three hours after she had been missing for a day? Or was it two days? She didn't really know.

By now she had reached the front doors and so she nodded to the security guard here, who frowned at her, before asking her for I.D. She quickly told him that she lost it somewhere. He tried to make her fill out a load of forms that the visitors had to complete before being allowed any further into the building. She tried to tell him who she was but he didn't believe her.

"Look. Is Fornell here? Just call him down here, he knows me." The guard sceptically raised an eyebrow but humoured her none the less. She went and sat on the red couch on the other side of the room. She dropped her head into her hands she only moved when she heard an incredibly angry voice coming from over by the elevator, It took her a minute to realise it wasn't Fornell, It was Gibbs.

"Ziva! Damnit where the hell did you go!?" She slowly rose her head from off her hands and stared into the face of Gibbs, he looked angry at first glance, but his eyes showed worry. He sat down next her, leaning back into the chair. "I answered Fornells phone. We've been trying to find you for the past three hours. McGee accidentally told Abby and she is upstairs now running around like a lunatic." He tried to prod Ziva into talking, but instead she just sat perfectly still, her mind a total blank, all her training failing her as a tear ran down her cheek. Gibbs gently wiped it away.

"I screwed up pretty badly huh?" She half mumbled into her knees, Gibbs just laughed before acknowledging that in fact she did.

"You should have come to me, I'd have dealt with it."

"Oh yeah, great conversation that would have been. 'Hey Gibbs, I'm pregnant and If I go back to Tel Aviv I'll probably die, and the only way I can stay in America is if I can never see any-one from NCIS again because my father is way too proud.' I don't think so somehow."

"I would have done something." He paused for a while, trying to figure out how to phrase the next bit of the question. "Sophie is with the director."

"I know. I told Fornell that if anything happened to me I wanted him to get Sophie inside this building somewhere, she's safer here. And the answer to what you wanted to ask me is yes." Gibbs just looked at her, before looking back at the floor. He stood up pulling Ziva with him, he walked her to the elevator. She looked quite worse for wear. Her hair that was obviously originally straightened now had a definate curl to it. Her clothes were crumpled and torn in places. He pressed the button for Fornell's floor. The doors closing in front of them.

* * *

_I know it isn't the longest chapter ever. But I don't care. Lol. The next chapter (The last one) Should be a bit longer!_

_Love yous xxx_


	13. Everybody gets their fairytale

_Oh my goshness. I just saw a season six promo on youtube. It was a bit jumpy but how awesome. I so can't wait until 2009 to watch it in the UK. Does dramatic dying scene I can't believe we're so freaking behind! This is why I plan to ship out to the states. So be prepared because one day I am gonna be starming down your roads in a red convertible. Hell yeah. Anyway, total dreamfest that is._

_Last Chapter. _

* * *

"How do you lose a person Tony!? You can't lose a person, you just let her walk off, she could be freaking dead! You just didn't think, she might have been injured and she could be bleeding out somewhere. You lost her, don't even try to calm me down Timmy." Then came the unmistable sounds of a caf-pow being drained clean, masking the sounds of the elevator doors opening and Gibbs stepping out. Ziva stayed still for a few seconds, breathing heavily trying to control her emotions. Her head was bowed slightly, she stepped out in Gibbs wake.

"Urm, Sorry if any of you were worried." Abby looked up at Ziva's words not having realised anybody had even turned up. She dropped her caf-pow and sprinted towards Ziva throwing herself around Ziva so hard the two fell to the floor. "Abby, ... Can't ... Breath ..." Abby relinqueshed her hold enough to pull Ziva upright before hugging her again fiercely.

"Ziva we missed you so much, and Timmy rang me the other day and said that he thought he had seen you but I didn't really believe him because I mean the chances that it would have been you were incredibly rare. All he told me was the person he saw had brown hair and an accent, I didn't think you would actually be working for the FBI but not be in contact with us but when you went missing earlier Gibbs filled us in and your Dad's really mean not letting you talk to your friends just because they terminated your contract. Its horrible." Abby finally pulled away and smiled at Ziva, before hugging her once more and smiling happily. She backed away towards McGee who put his arms around her waist. Ziva raised an eyebrow and McGee blushed, Abby beamed.

Somewhere in the middle of this reunion Gibbs vanished and re-appeared suddenly with Fornell, who looked relieved that Ziva had turned up but that quickly dissolved under the fact she had totally ignored all her training and vanished from a crime scene. She didn't particularly want to be getting scolded in front of everybody she knew so quickly got the first word in.

"Sophie?" Fornell's face softened before telling her she was with the director. Ziva turned on her heel and went to go and see the director. Before the doors closed however, a person slipped in. It wasn't until the person spoke did Ziva actually realise who it was.

"Who's Sophie?" Tony, of all the people. Ziva slowly leaned forwards pulling a small silver panel away from the wall and flicking a switch underneath it. The elevator stopped and dimmed for a few seconds before being cast into an eerie glow. She stood back where she was and tried to figure a way to tell Tony the truth without him trying to kill her because of it. She figured that the beginning would be a good start.

"You remember when we was at NCIS?" Tony nodded his assent, so she continued. "Four months before I left we had a one night stand and decided not to mention it again because Gibbs would probably kill us or something. I really didn't know what to do, so I went to go and talk to Jenny. She tried to get me to talk to you about it but I couldn't every time we was on our own you was talking about your latest date." Ziva had now walked backwards so she was leaning against the rear wall of the elevator. She slowly slid down the wall, exhaling as she did so. Tony went to move towards her but she held her hand out to stop him.

"Jenny helped me with everything, she was working on getting me transfered permanentally to NCIS, safer you see. At Mossad chances are I would have been dead by now. I was trying to keep it a secret from Gibbs and my father. It worked, neither knew I was pregnant until I actually told them." Ziva paused, as Tony'd breath hitched slightly. "Sorry I never told I erm didn't really know how to phrase it, I figured, 'sorry I've just ruined your life by getting pregnant' would possibly make you hate me." Ziva stopped talking, fiddling with her shoes, her hair covering her face.

"So, your father, didn't stop you contacting NCIS because he was hurt they terminated your contract. It was because an American knocked you up." Tony asked quietly his voice shaking, he gently sat down next to Ziva as she nodded at his assumption. "So, your father thought I wasn't interested? Is that what made him so obsessive?" He asked, a slight hint of anger emanating through the words.

"No. I told him I couldn't tell you, it was my mistake. He didn't want me to change my mind I think, so he let me stay here if I agreed not to let you know about Sophie." Tony nodded, seemingly calmer now that he knew Ziva wasn't blaming him. He did feel like he should tell her it was a joint mistake, but he knew that would mean him accepting the child as his. Instead he flicked the emergency switch off, and the elevator roared back into life. He turned around and held his hand out for Ziva. She took it carefully, her heart beating faster. He helped her to her feet and she went to run her hands over her crumpled shirt before figuring it was beyond help.

A few minutes later the elevator stopped and the doors opened, revealing a short corridor to an office. Ziva stepped out of the elevator first and walked towards the door. She knocked and she heard the sounds of a person walking around the room, a few seconds later a middle aged man opened the door. He looked weary, his office was seemingly in a state of disarray. Ziva grimaced when she saw the mess, she opened her mouth to apologise but instead the man pulled her into a quick hug, before opening the door wider showing a little girl sat in the middle of the floor 'organising' a file of plain paper, obviously busy playing secretary.

"Mommy!" She yelled as she saw who was in the doorway. She wriggled up and ran as fast as she could across the room, Ziva crouched down and held her arms out as the little girl ran into them. She wrapped the little girl up in her arms, and straightened up bringing the girl with her. She wrapped her legs around Ziva's waist, her arms around her neck, Ziva's arms supporting the child as she clung to her mother. It was only then that Ziva realised Tony had come up with her. She turned around and saw him watching Ziva, an unknown expression on his face. She wasn't that surprised.

The little girl started wriggling so Ziva put her down. The girl wandered over to Tony and held out her hand. "Hello. I'm Sophie Ariella David. Whats your name." Tony laughed and crouched down so he was on her level before taking her hand and shaking it. "Anthony DiNozzo. Pleased to meet you Sophie. I'm a friend of your moms. How old are you?"

"Two. How old are you?"

"Umm Twenty." Tony lied, smiling.

"Your lying. My mommy said if you look that way," she pointed to the floor by Tony's left foot, "then your lying." The child pouted, pretending to be upset Tony had lied to her.

"Ok Ok. 38." Tony laughed, this child was undoubtedly Ziva's he thought. The child smiled at him triumphantly, glad she had got to the truth, she took his hand and dragged him into the directors office, saying they were going to go play. Ziva and the director moving out of the way. Ziva watched as her daughter played with Tony, who seemed to be enjoying himself. The director disapeared to go and find his secratery, needing to have her tidy his office. Ziva stood watching the two for at least twenty miutes until the elevator dinged behind her and she turned around to see Gibbs walking out.

"Want me to drive you home? You could probably do with a clean pair of clothes. Hot food."

"Hot coffee would cut it actually." She said, causing Gibbs to smile. He offered her the cup he had brought with him, she shook her head, before leaning on the door-frame. Tony looked up, a large grin plastered across his face. He stood up and walked towards Ziva were she was talking to Gibbs.

"She's great Ziva. You did good." He muttered, not quite making eye contact.

"Yah think DiNozzo? I thought she reminded me of her dad." He grinned. "You want a lift home Ziva? Or you gonna risk DiNozzo's driving?" Ziva laughed as Tony looked at his boss in mock-shock before laughing.

"You two can either fight it out between you. Or whichever wont mind driving my 'chick car', the baby seat's allready set up in it." The two men looked at each other as Gibbs raised his eyebrows, pointedly telling DiNozzo there was no chance Gibbs would be seen driving a 'chick car'. Tony turned to Ziva and put his hands up in mock defeat. She smiled, she called to Sophie who stood up and ran to Ziva, placing her hand in Ziva's. Ziva led her towards the elevator, Tony went to follow but Gibbs held him back.

"You want this DiNozzo? If you don't tell her now, before any of you get hurt, especially the kid." Gibbs walked off opting for the stairs not the elevator, while Tony ran off to catch the elevator, Ziva holding it open for him. He quickly told Ziva Gibbs took the stairs before pressing the button for the lobby. The elevator ride was silent, with the odd scuffle from Sophie's shoes. Ziva carried Sophie to her car and fastened her into her car seat. She did it in a few seconds flat, after discarding a few pieces of rope that seemed to have been entangled around the seat belt. Ziva closed the car door before opening the passenger door.

"Want me to drive Tony, you don't have to come with us. I'll just tell Gibbs you did."

Tony thought about this for a few minutes, figuring this was a test. If he left now, he would have basically let Ziva knew he wanted nothing to do with her or Sophie. Was that what he wanted, could he really be a one woman man? He looked at Ziva who was watching him. She went to close the passenger door but he stopped her. He placed his hand on hers on the top of the door and looked into her eyes.

"I'll drive." He whispered, he was now so close they could feel each others body heat. He lent his head in slightly, his face inches from hers, looking into each others eyes. Their hearts pounding against their chests. Tony slowly closed the gap between them, leaning in to capture her lips with his. Before he could however a high pitched squeal errupted both Ziva and Tony's thoughts.

"Ooooh look Timmy, Tony and Ziva are kissing!"

_'Abby'_ They both sighed.

* * *

_Fini. Did you think it was a good ending? Or REALLY terrible? Bearing in mind this was my first fic. There was lots about it I could and should have done better. I'm working on a new fic. It'll be us soon after this one. It's Tiva too. Sort of. I actually haven't decided yet. Its Ziva deffo. But yeah. _

_Let me now what you thought. Was it mean that Abby interrupted them? I figured if they ever kissed Abby would know before anybody else. 'sept maybe Gibbs._

_Anyways. Much love. See you again sometime in the near future. xx Kate._


End file.
